


"do you like it?"

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Trans Anakin, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin bought some lingerie, and he's going to show Padmé.





	"do you like it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cas and I were talking about lingerie yesterday and instead of going to bed at a reasonable hour I drew a sloppy picture and posted this.

Nerves fluttering in his stomach like sandflies around a bantha, Anakin keys in his code to the apartment. Padmé should be home; Threepio had checked her schedule for him this morning, and he had reported that today she had nothing she had to leave her rooms for except dinner. Biting his lip, Anakin steps into the entrance hall. He’s dying to show her what he bought. 

“Padmé?” he calls as the door closes behind him. 

Bending over to undo his boot straps – if things go to plan and Padmé likes the soft material he’s covered himself in, he’s going to be here for a while – Anakin smiles as he hears the sounds of his wife coming to greet him. She was in her study, the footfalls coming from his left, and Anakin hopes that whatever she was working on can be held off for today. Sliding his feet free, Anakin feels his heart thump at the sight of Padmé. She’s in a casual overdress held closed by a beaded belt while her hair hangs free to rest over her shoulders; none of her handmaidens have helped her dress yet today. 

His wife is beautiful, and Anakin can’t help but be thankful that it’s Padmé’s beauty he’s faced with right now, not that of Senator Amidala. He likes the lingerie he bought, but he doesn’t have much; in comparison to the fine silks and velvets Padmé possesses and shields herself with, his lingerie isn’t anything. Anxiety spiking, remembering some of the intricate laces and expensive tricots he’s removed from Padmé in bed, Anakin rubs his hand along his tunic skirt. He’d only been able to afford something simple, the lace trim’s pattern a mass produced little thing. 

Stepping forward to hug Padmé, Anakin takes in the scent of her hair and the gentle press of her body, and he feels the sandflies in his stomach settle a little. Padmé loves him. She’s never cared that he can’t match her in finery. Scooping her up into his arms, his excitement rekindling, Anakin presses kisses to her face wherever he can reach. 

Laughing, Padmé pushes her hands against him as he settles her back on the ground. Her eyes are bright and her unpainted lips pulled into an amused smile when she says, “Ani! What’s gotten into you?”

“You didn’t miss me?”

“I didn’t say that. Of course I missed you, but it’s been _two_ days.”

Anakin presses a kiss to the edge of her eye. “Two days away from you.”

“You’re a sap.” She runs her hands along the collar of his tunics. “But really, what’s got you so excited, Ani?”

Searching his wife’s eyes, Anakin pulls his lip briefly into his mouth, trying to figure out what to say, before he just blurts it out. “I bought lingerie!”

His face flushes, heat burning him, as the words escape his lips. The fingers in his collar tighten, and Anakin swallows because he knows that tell. Padmé loves to grab onto him when she’s pleased with him, and the little intake of breath she takes definitely gives her away. Tentative smile growing on his face, Anakin rubs his fingers along his wife’s arms. 

“Can I show you?” Anakin can’t stop himself from babbling more. “I couldn’t buy anything fancy, but the bra is really comfortable and I like the texture of it and everything’s a really pretty red with–”

Padmé interrupts him, a soft smile on her face. “Anakin, sweetheart, let me see.”

“Right,” he says, smile getting wider. Padmé gives him a reassuring pat on his collarbone before letting her hands fall away from him, and Anakin hurriedly unbuckles his belt. He doesn’t even hear it falling to the floor he’s focused on unwrapping his obi and shrugging of his tabards. Fingers hesitate a moment before pulling his tunics open, a quick glance at his wife’s encouraging face, and then Anakin rolls his shoulders, this fabric also dropping to the floor to leave him exposed. 

Padmé lets out a little gasp. Anakin ducks his head as she looks him over; he likes the tiny touches of lace at the top of his bra and the leg holes of his underwear, the soft multi fabric blend covering his chest and his groin. He hopes it’s visually appealing to Padmé. Taking a deep breath, he raises his head again. 

“Do you like it?”

A hand comes out to run over his breast, feeling the fabric, as a pleased smile crosses Padmé’s face. “You look so pretty, Ani. The lingerie you picked out is cute as anything.”

“Yeah?”

“Why would I lie?” Her thumb rubs over his nipple as her other hand reaches for his hand. “Spin for me?”

Anakin lets out a giggle. “It’s underwear, not a gown.”

“I can’t see your little ass from here.”

A snort joins his giggles as Padmé lifts her arm and pretends to spin him. He obligingly turns around in a full circle before stopping with his back to his wife. One of her hands slides along the back of his bra then down to his underwear, where she gives him a quick pinch. 

“Just as cute in the back, Ani.”

“ _Padmé_ ,” he whines, blushing. 

Padmé turns him back around to face her, hands guiding him by the waist. She leads him back against the door. “ _Ani_. My cute, beautiful husband who dolls himself up for me.”

Keening, just the slightest, Anakin finds his wife’s wrists and holds on. Padmé grins at him as her eyes drop back to his body. One of her hands caresses its way down his waist to his underwear. She lets her fingers rub him, along his lips and against his dick. Anakin whines at the touch. 

“Such a pretty boy for me in his new underwear. What would you say if I made you wet in them? Made you make a mess of your pretty panties?”

“ _Please_.”

“Yeah? I think I’m gonna do just that, Ani.” Padmé meets his eyes for a moment before letting her gaze drop back to his lingerie, a finger circling over his dick. “You know the washing directions? I’d hate to actually ruin these.”

“Yes, yes, just throw them in a washer. They aren’t expensive.”

“No, but I love them on you.” Anakin lets out a strangled noise, pleased at the continued verbal confirmation that his wife likes his choice, that she approves, and Padmé huffs out a laugh. She presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Such a good boy for me.”


End file.
